Conventionally, a gas cooler and mist eliminator are provided in separate vessels which adds bulk and introduces pressure drop into a system due to gas exiting and entering the various units. Such configuration is disclosed, for example, in United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2008/0008602 of Pozivil et al.; note FIG. 6 thereof.
Conventional mist removal systems include particulate and/or fibrous coalescers as is seen in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd ed., Vol. 14, page 389 (Wiley 1981). The use of coalescing filters is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,747 to Rotzheim et al., which refers to the removal of organic impurities in the course of waste-water treatment in connection with an aldolization process.
WO 2010/081526 discloses treating exhaust gas through a coalescing filter to remove water and other impurities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,197 to Haugen discloses a multi-stage compressor with a horizontal intercooler provided with a mist eliminator pad 86 in FIG. 3. In this system, it appears difficult to drain off condensed liquid effectively. Moreover, liquid accumulating on a mist eliminator pad disengages as large droplets in a gas stream and the droplets are entrained in flowing gas and propelled downstream, causing damage to components such as pump impellers. In this regard, the system disclosed in the '197 patent may be undesirable in manufacturing operations with extended manufacturing campaigns between turn-arounds because impeller wear is detrimental to performance and requires expensive and time consuming maintenance.